


You Promised

by o_punkrockprincess_o



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Sad, Sheriff hates Derek, Songfic, first fic, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_punkrockprincess_o/pseuds/o_punkrockprincess_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was listening to this song and figured hey why not turn it sterek and rip peoples hearts out?</p>
<p>Song: You Promised-Brantley Gilbert</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Promised

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic sorry if it sucks which it probably will

Driving away while Stiles stood in the rain crying out my name was the second hardest thing I've ever had to do. The first happened a few minutes before when I was forced to break our engagement not because I wanted to but because the Sheriff said if I didn't he would tell everyone what me and my family were and I couldn't risk it. The conversation with Stiles is still fresh in my mind.

*****************************************************************

I knocked on the door and when Stiles opened it I knew he could tell something was wrong. He pulled me inside and asked "Whats wrong?" I was fighting back my tears when I said "I'm breaking up with you." He scrunched his face in confusion "What?" I looked him in the eye and said "I don't want to be with you anymore." He instantly started denying it "No, no you're not, you're messing with me this is just some joke right?" I stayed silent. "Right Derek! You're just messing around please tell me you're joking!" I looked at him with a sad expression "I'm sorry." I start to walk away as he yells from behind "No Derek don't!! You're making my heart hurt!!! Take it back!! You don't mean it!!!" I wanted so badly to turn around and apologize, tell him he's right I'm joking, but I keep walking. I hear him following me to my car "YOU SWORE!! YOU SAID WE WOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER!! YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!!!" I got in my car as it started to rain shadowing my mood. I looked in my rearview mirror as I drove away and I saw Stiles sitting on his driveway with his knees pulled to his chest crying. 

***************************************************************** 

It's been 2 weeks and I haven't seen Stiles once. I've locked myself away in my room and everyday I wake up searching for the warmth that should be beside me but as soon as I realize its not there I start crying and don't stop for most of the day. After a few more days I decide to put together some of the stuff he left at my apartment and texted him asking if we could meet at the park so I could return it all, he agreed. Once I got there I saw him sitting on a bench and walked over handing him his stuff which contained a letter I was going to give him on our wedding day. I sat as he read it and I could tell when he got to the part about us growing old together and adopting our owwn kids because he started crying and when he wiped his tears away I saw he still had my ring on his finger. What I didnt expect was for him to look up and say "Derek we'll never be able to work again not after all of this pain." I fell to my knees repeating what he said to me all those weeks ago "No Stiles dont!!" I grabbed his hand and held it to my chest "Feel that feel my heart acheing for you!!" He took his hand out of mine and got up starting to walk away "You're still wearing my ring so it's still forever!!! Stiles please!!! You promised!!!" He was gone. 

It's been a year 3 months and 6 days since I was forced to end it. I'm still in pain, broken inside, and all of the memories of us pop up anywhere I go. Eating curly fries at the diner, going to the movies every Sunday night, I can't go in my own room without memories of us building a fort around my bed to escape the thunder and lightning he was so afraid of and then having it turn into the first time we ever made love. I remember everything I remember the 4 times I've seen him since that day at the park. Each time he would curse my name then turn and walk the opposite way while in my head I would say 

no baby dont you're making my heart hurt dont say those words take it back you know you dont mean that you know when you wore my ring we said forever but you took it off baby safe to say we're through no matter what you do know I'll always love you well I have to cause I Promised......

**Author's Note:**

> If you want you can message me request with your OTP and it can be anything from a songfic to just a random thought that popped in your head


End file.
